Flat panel display devices commonly use LCD panels. An LCD panel may include a pixel region having an array of pixel thin film transistors and intersecting arrays of spaced apart data lines and gate lines that are connected to the array of pixel thin film transistors. The array of pixel thin film transistors, data lines and gate lines form an array of addressable pixels. The LCD panel may also include a peripheral region having driver integrated circuit (IC) chips mounted therein, which drive the array of pixel thin film transistors. The peripheral region may also connect flexible printed circuit (FPC) boards, tape carrier packages (TCPs) and/or chip-on-film (COF) devices.
The driver IC chips may be mounted to the LCD panel in the peripheral region thereof using a chip-on-glass (COG) technology. In COG, anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) are used to bond the driver IC chips. ACFs are also used for connecting the FPC boards, TCPs, or COFs to the LCD panel.
The driver IC chips and the FPC board/TCP/COF devices are presently bonded to the panel in a multiple ACF bonding process or method. In the first step of the method, a first ACF adapted specifically for bonding the driver IC chip is applied to the LCD panel and then the IC chip is bonded to the panel, via the first ACF, using ACF bonding parameters specific to the IC chip. In the second step of the process, a second ACF adapted specifically for bonding the FPC board/TCP/COF device is applied to the LCD panel and then the FPC board/TCP/COF device is bonded to the panel, via the second ACF, using ACF bonding parameters specific to the FPC board/TCP/COF device.
The double ACF bonding method has a relatively high cost in terms of time, materials, and equipment. Further, the two different ACF types require separate classifications to ensure proper production line control.